


Our Son

by Maymot97



Series: Stick With Us [5]
Category: Dominion (TV), Legion (2010)
Genre: Fluff sorta, M/M, autistic alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeep and Michael notice things about Alex and then have a little talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Son

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write neurotypical children much less neurodivergent children, so the sensory issues are the most you're gonna get for autistic Alex until he's older. The sensory issues are my own (or, in the case of the socks, were my own until i learned how to put on my own socks) because it's easiest for me to take from my own experiences. I literally just wrote this like five minutes ago.

Alex was a late bloomer. He didn’t walk until he was nearly eighteen months and he didn’t start talked until he was three and a half. Jeep wasn’t too worried, there was no point in it. There were no pediatricians to take him to during the apocalypse. Michael was the first to notice Alex’s sensory issues.

The kid had issues with socks (which as soon as he started talking were dubbed “sock issues”), he hated tags, and, until he got older or was sick, he hated being held. Which made their whole continued existence a little difficult, but neither Michael nor Jeep complained. They were just happy that they were able to keep him safe.

It was around Alex’s fourth birthday, while they were sitting in the car around midnight just watching him sleep, that Michael looked at Jeep and said, “I think he’s autistic.”

Jeep was quiet for a minute before shrugging. “Okay. He’s still our kid.”

Both of them were quiet for a second. Michael settled further into the car seat and smiled at Jeep.

“That’s the first time you’ve called him ‘our kid’.”

Jeep refused to look at Michael, and even in the dark, Michael could tell he was blushing.

“Well he is, isn’t he?”

Michael nodded and leaned over to kiss Jeep on the cheek. “He is.”


End file.
